Is the Nightmare Over?
by mavricktag
Summary: "Silence is a true friend who never betrays. Confucius" Once again I don't have a plot for this one, though it follows this season of PLL. If there's any mistakes or suggestions, let me know & like always let me know what y'all think about it. No copyright intended. Rated T for minor language. Chapter 2 is up now. :)
1. Chapter 1

Is the Nightmare Over

Chapter 1

 _"Silence is a true friend who never betrays. Confucius"_

It was close to dawn when I finished the interview with Alison. Seeing that I was getting nowhere with her, I walked out and met Tanner and Rossi on the other side, yawning as I handed them the file Tanner was the first to speak.

"If Alison DiLaurentis wanted you to come speak to her, why isn't-?"

"She will. Trust me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get out these clothes and get some caffeine."

The sun was just rising as I was walking down the steps of the precinct, Toby exited out of pickup as I put on my leather jacket.

"Alex?" I smiled as we gave each other a hug. "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good, Toby." My cell beeped with Garcia's name on it. "I gotta go."

"Case?" I nodded. "We should catch up later."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

...

I walked into the very familiar aurora, the morning rush just clearing out as I unzipped my jacket and walked up to the counter and met up with an older looking Ezra Fitz walking in towards the back.

"Lattes for Alex." As I paid for them and began to leave just as the door opened and revealed both Aria and Emily walking in as I exited.

"Wasn't that...?" Aria asked Emily.

"I believe it was."

As told I met Rossi in the town's hotel with the rest of team and handed them their coffee. After a fresh change of clothes, Garcia's face popped up on the computer screen.

 _"Hey guys."_

"Garcia please tell me you have anything Alison DiLaurentis that we can use?" Rossi asked.

"There's not much to tell. Though she has a brother-." I cut her off.

"Jason."

 _"That's-."_

"Is he back in town?"

 _"Let me check."_ She clicks a few buttons as Callahan spoke.

"You think the brother will help?"

"This town is small and news does travel fast."

 _"He is."_

...

Jason's apartment-

Both Rossi and I walked into his apartment and noticed that it was very clean it was the last time I visited him. We made our way towards his living room and took a seat on the couch as I took noticed on the décor on the wall.

"I was told by Emily last night that you were in town."

"Yeah, about that-."

"Did Ali call you to come down here?" I began to see the hurt in his eyes...maybe I should have called and told him I was coming in? But then again, we ended on bad terms, not the exact homecoming I wanted to start out with.

"She wouldn't talk to anyone else."

"Has she said anything?" Thankfully Rossi chimed in.

"No."

"Does a Cyrus Petrillo ring a bell?" He paused and looked at me for a moment before he spoke.

"No not at all."

"Are you sure you never heard the name before?" He shook his head no just as my cell ranged with a text from Toby saying that my cover has been blown. "What's up?"

"Just a reminder of something I have to take of care later." He nodded, though Jason saw right through me.

...

Later I found myself sitting on the monkey bars at the playground and was soon interrupted by my thoughts when I saw Spencer walking up with her hands in her coat pockets.

"So a little birdy told me you were in town." I looked at her as she climbed up.

"Hey. I'm guessing you heard?"

"You know Toby can't tell me anything." I let out a sigh.

"Right."

"Have you talked to Jason?" I looked at her. "Dammit Alex, you've gotta-."

"Don't you think I know that? Spence, she wouldn't talk to anyone except for me."

"Ok, I get that." Just then, my cell ranged with Tanner's name flashing across the screen.

"Brooks... I'll be right there."

"What's up?"

"Tanner wants me back at the station."

Rosewood PD

I walked in just as Holbrook walked out pissed and started to pack up his desk and meeting Toby by the coffee maker.

"What just happened?" I poured myself a cup.

"Holbrook got suspended for inappropriate behavior." Holbrook stopped in mid step and looked at me in the eyes.

"You're back in town?" I took a sip of my coffee just as my team walked in. "Oh this is just great." Hotch took a mental note to ask me about what just happen later.

"Alex." Tanner said walking out of her office.

I walked in and closed the door behind. "What's up?"

"I need you to bring in Mike Montgomery for a few questions." I just stared at her.

"Can I ask why?"

"His name was found on the sign in log at the prison where Alison DiLaurentis is." She handed me the file. I stared at it. Aria's little brother name was not only on there once but four times. "Is there a problem?"

I cleared my throat. "No. But I am concern about Holbrook."

"I'll have Officer Cavanaugh look after him." I nodded.

"I'd like to have one of my team members with Cavanaugh in case Holbrook does something crazy."

"Fine." I walked out Tanner's office just as I saw Spencer talking to Toby.

"D.A. Hastings, good to see you." We shook hands.

"You as well."

"I need to borrow Officer Cavanaugh for a couple of hours. If that's ok with you?" She nodded.

"Be my guest." Toby gave her a kiss goodbye.

"What's up?" I wrote 'Tail Holbrook' down on a piece of paper. "You got it."

"Oh and take Callahan with you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to make a house call."

"Good luck." I sighed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need it."

...

Montgomery Household-

The lights were on when Morgan, JJ and I pulled up behind Aria's car. Already feeling the guilt building inside of my stomach, I grabbed my water bottle and took a quick swig of it and placed it back into the holder when Derek spoke.

"You-?"

"Let's just get this over with, ok?"

The three of us walked up the steps just as the front door open to reveal Ezra walking out with a surprise look on his face.

"Alex it's good to see you."

"Yeah."

"Babe do-?" Aria was saying as she walked to the door. "Alex."

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah." I heard Ella and Byron coming from the kitchen.

"Aria whose at the-?" Byron started but was soon cut off by Ella giving me a surprise hug.

"Alex it's so good to see you. And you brought guests. Byron why-."

"That's really kind of you Mrs. Montgomery really."

"Then what's the problem?" Byron asked.

"Is your son Mike around?" Derek asked making me slightly nervous with the look I was getting from Aria.

"What has he done now?"

I cleared my throat. "We'd like to ask him a him a few questions."

"About what?" Aria replied as he walked in drying his hands off.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

...

The next morning, I walked into the Brew to get my coffee when I ran into both Aria and Ezra talking and walked off without saying hello or goodbye as Emily walked up handing my cup of coffee.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." The door dinged to reveal Spencer with some comfort food in hand. "Well it looks like I'm not needed here. Call me when things cool off?" I paid for my latte just as Hanna walked in.

"Yeah."

I walked in the precinct hallway meeting Hotch yawning.

"Morning."

"Is it?" I asked.

"You didn't get any sleep did you?" Hotch asked.

"Been up since three." Callahan walked up.

"Morning."

"Hey." We both said.

"Anything on Holbrook?"

"He followed your friend Hanna." This made me stop in mid step and grow concern.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah. Thankfully she got away." I returned a nod and made a mental note to check on her later.

"Any idea on what they were arguing about?"

"Something about, 'how does a girl like Alison become like a girl like Alison?'."

"Years of practice." The two looked at me. "Let's put it like this, everyone has a 'Regina George' in their life."

"Did you just quote 'Mean girls'?" Kate asked.

"Yes, yes I did." She shook her head at me as Tanner walked out of her office.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what you're going to have to say?"

"We have another body." I felt my stomach turn as Hotch spoke.

"Where was the body found?"

"307 Sunnybrook Lane."

"You've gotta be kidding me?"

"You know the address?" JJ asked I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I grew up on the street. Few houses down." I took out my cell.

"What are you doing?" Callahan asked.

"Hoping I can get a few favors from some old friends." I saw Toby glance up at me.

...

I walked into Hanna's home to find both Hanna and Aria who were in the kitchen drinking their morning coffee.

"Where's Emily and Spencer?"

"Spence is in court most of the morning and Em is at work."

"What's this big emergency you needed both of us for?" Aria asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

"I need someone to distract my mother-." Hanna went to pour herself another cup.

"No way."

"Come on Han."

"You mean you haven't told her you were in town yet?"

"Going to see Alison in jail wasn't exactly on the top of my list." Aria nodded.

"What about Jason?" Hanna asked. I swallowed.

"We really haven't spoken." I looped my hands behind my head and sat my elbows on the counter.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" Hanna asked. I just looked at her trying to find words thankfully my cell phone ranged.

"Brooks." I said clearing my throat. "Do I have someone for to watch my mother?" I looked at the two in begging manner which Hanna finally gave in. "Yes. Ok I'll be right there." After hanging up I noticed Hanna dialing a number. "Who are you calling?" I then saw the twinkle forming her eyes.

"Jason." I started to grab her phone but she blocked me making Aria hold back a laugh. "You _owe_ me." I sighed from defeated.

"Fine."

 _"Hello?"_ I heard Jason's voice on the other end.

"Jason hi."

 _"Uh, hi Hanna. What can I do for you?"_

"How'd you like to have lunch with me, Aria and Alex's mother?" I started to leave but stop in mid step as I heard him stumble over his words.

 _"Uh, s-sure."_ Hanna smiled which earned her a glare.

"Great I...I mean we'll see there." She hanged up. "You'll thank me for this."

"Something tells me I'm already regretting it."

...

Alex's old neighborhood

Police cars had already swarmed the familiar neighbor as I pulled in. Passing the local news vans, I flashed my badge at the local police who was standing on the outside of the yellow tape lifting it, I spotted Morgan and Hotch.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late."

"No worries. News travels fast in this town." Morgan said directly to no one as I glanced over at the news vans.

"You've got no idea. Have you talked to the parents yet?" Just then I saw Spencer's sister Mellissa and her fiancé Eric. I pulled off my shades with a stunned look on my face.

"Alex you ok?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. You two got this?" They nodded.

 ** _Flashback several years earlier..._**

 _Eighteen year old Alex was sitting on her bed staring at the somewhat packed boxes and listening to her parents fighting about her father getting a job in Nashville. Sighing she grabbed her leather jacket, purse and keys and left but only stopped by her father._

 _"Alex, where are you going?"_ I sighed.

 _"I'm going out."_

 _"Shouldn't you be packing?" He asked._

 _"I needed a break."_

 _"When will you be back?"_

 _"I don't know." With that, I left and drove off with Jason._

 ** _End Flashback_**

I walked into the house and found both JJ and Callahan in the child's bedroom. The cold chills went up my spine as I looked around the neatness of the room.

"You know the family?" Kate asked.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. I grew up with her sister. What do we know so far?"

"The room is too neat for a nine year old." This time Reid chimed in.

"Unless he's OCD."

Melissa walked up with her arms crossed. "He wasn't." We all turned around.

"I'm sorry." Reid said.

"He wasn't OCD. He just liked it clean."

"Why don't we go back in the living room?" I asked as I lead her out.

The two of us sat in the living room as Melissa's fiancé walked in from kitchen with a cup of water.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." He nodded as he sat next Melissa and just as her parents walked in.

"Mom." A teary eyed Melissa said getting up. Nodding to the parents I got up and went back to where the team was.

"Everything ok?" Hotch asked.

"I don't think it ever will be for them. Her parents just walked in. Hotch can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure." We stepped outside. "What's up?"

"I'm pulling myself off the case." He nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm too close to this."

"Ok." I began to feel my water and he pulled me into a hug. "Hey c'mere." JJ walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt," We broke apart. "Hotch you need to see this." We walked back into the bedroom and saw the message on the closet door.

"Think they're safe, they're not. You're next - A." Reid read.

"Any idea on what that means?" Hotch asked

"Wished I didn't." I said.

...

I was standing outside Jason's apartment door and was debating to leave when he stepped outside wearing jeans and t-shirt.

"Alex?"

"Hey."

"Is there something wrong?" I sighed.

"Can we talk?" He nodded.

"Sure come in."

The two of us walked in as I sat down on the couch and he walked back in with a cup of water.

"Are you sure it's 'A'?"

"It's what the note said on the door."

"How's Melissa?"

"Not well." My cell ranged with Reid's name flashing which I ignore.

"You're not going to answer?"

"No." It ranged again this time with JJ's. "Yeah."

 _"We have a lead. Meets us at the high school?"_

"I'm on my way."

...

I pulled to the high school just as a kid was running out the doors. I got out too try to block him from running only not knowing that the kid had a knife on him.

"Don't move!"

Frank pulled out a knife and slinged it back and forth at me. Both Morgan and JJ ran out just as I tried to block Frank from stabbing me but was too late. He tried to run off but of Derek stopped him by pushing him into my vehicle.

"Hang on Alex." JJ said.

"Great timing huh?" I began to feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

...

The monitors were beeping softly as my eyes began to focus to the hospital light. Turning my head towards the chair to see Jason surprisingly sitting in the chair and looking down to see that he was holding my hand, squeezing it, his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey." I returned a small smile.

"Hi. I'm guessing my team called?" He smiled some and nodded.

"Yeah, apparently, I'm still your emergency contact." I tried to laugh but that was a mistake.

"Owe." I watched him pour a glass of water.

"Here." He said just as Morgan knocked and walked in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting?"

"You're not." I said.

"I'll let you two talk." Jason said getting up and kissing my forehead. "I'll call the girls to let them know you're ok." I nodded.

"So we booked Frank Gomez for assault."

"Ok, what do we have so far on the Thomas case?"

"Garcia is still trying to locate the kid." I swallowed. "Hey we'll find him."

Few days later I found myself at the Brew paying for my latte and watching Spencer and Johnny building something in the far corner of the place, getting curious, I walked over.

"Hey." Spencer said.

"Hey back."

"Alex right?" Johnny asked. I nodded.

"This is Johnny." Spencer added.

"What is this thing?"

"It's called 'Secrets of Rosewood." I raised an eyebrow. "What? You don't like it?"

"No. It's not that I don't, it's just so-." Spencer cut me off.

"Fitting for this town?" I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Exactly. So how the hell does this thing work?"

...

Later Jason and I were leaning against the couch and eating some take-out that I had picked up on the way over. I glanced over at Jason and saw that he was looking at me.

"What?"

"You have something on your-."

"I do?" He nodded as I tried to wipe it off but missed.

"Here, let me get it." Next thing I knew our lips met and broke apart. As we were staring into each other's eyes, he brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "You don't know how much I've missed you." I swallowed some.

"I think I do." I leaned back in for another as my hands pulled his shirt off over his head. "Bedroom?" He returned a nod as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

The two of us were fast asleep when we were interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing making me jump up from my sleep; grabbing it from the night stand, I saw JJ's name on the screen.

 _"Get dressed. We've got a lead on the girls."_

The dollhouse morning-

I pulled up just as the ambulances arrived; my cell beeped with an unknown name which I simply ignored. Toby and Morgan were dragging Charles into custody when I saw the girls coming out one by one. My eyes grew when I saw Mona dressed as Alison.

"The girls are ok." Tanner said.

"Will they?" I added and walked towards them as the reporters was started to swarm around them and my team trying to push them back.

 **There's chapter one. Let me know what you think. This one is going to follow into next season hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Is the Nightmare Over?

 _"The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege. Charles Kuralt"_

At the hospital the girls' parents arrived as I walked in with a cup of coffee in hand while placing my shades on top of my head, and watching them being reunited with their loved ones put a smile on my face. Stepping aside, Byron walked over and surprised me with a hug.

"Thank you for bringing my baby girl back." I smiled at him.

"Just doing my job." I watched him go back to Aria just as my team walked up.

"You think they'll be ok?" Morgan asked as I saw Toby hugging Spencer.

"They've been through hell and back. Hell we all have." Hotch saw the look on my face.

"Alex?" I nodded as the two of us walked off to the side. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." He looked at me. "Really I am." I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed it. "I'm just-."

"Worried?" I returned another nod as Tanner walked up.

"Agents."

"Lt." Remembering the talk that Tanner and I had about a job offer, my mind clicked with an idea.

"How are the girls?"

"Seeing what they've been through...they're strong."

"That's good to hear."

...

Months later I decided to return Rosewood for a few weeks just to make sure everything was still back in one piece. While I was taking my morning jog through town, I saw the girls having breakfast with their loved ones, smiling as I ran up the steps and picked up a manila envelope that someone had left for me. Raising an eyebrow at it, I walked in to see Hotch walking down the steps.

"Have a nice run?"

"I did." We greeted each other with a kiss.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the envelope.

"Not sure. It was on the front porch." He opened it and found a very familiar scene, me tied to some chains and a bed.

"Do you know who sent this?" I swallowed.

"Who do you think sent it?!" He placed a hand on my back to keep me calm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that these past months has been hell and if-." He moved in front of me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't go there." He lifted my chin so I could face him. "I won't let anything happen to you." He leaned in for a kiss which I deepened it as we leaned against island. Our heated make-out scene was soon interrupted by the sound of my cell phone going off. Earning an aggravated moan from me, I grabbed my cell off the counter and saw that it was from Tanner saying that she needed me at the station.

"I gotta go."

"Tanner?" He asked, I simply returned a nod.

"This F.B.I. Liaison thing better work." We kissed again.

"It will. Garcia should have the stuff sent to your e-mail soon." I gave him another kiss just before my cell went off again with Tanner's name flashing across the screen.

"I better go.

...

I met up with Tanner and Toby in the hallway of the precedent seeing that she had files in her hand couldn't be a good sign and knowing the look on Toby's face was definitely a bad sign.

"There's another girl missing isn't there?" She nodded.

"I want this done-."

"There's no way we can. With all due respect, knowing that there's another girl missing, I need to call my team on this." She handed me file.

"It's your case." My eyes grew. "Call your team and have them come." I swallowed. "Or is that a problem?"

"No ma'am it's not."

"Good. Toby." He looked at her. "Help Agent Brooks get everything set up for Agent Brooks' team to arrive."

"On it." I dug my cell out of my jacket pocket and pressed the speed dial for Hotch.

"Hotch. We have another case."

...

 **There's Chapter 2. I know it's kinda short and it's not the way I wanted to end it. Like always, let me know what you all think about it. And it might take me awhile to upload the other chapters to my stories. But don't worry I'm still working on them though.**


End file.
